


Our Last Summer

by taemnation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemnation/pseuds/taemnation
Summary: Pogoda tego dnia była wręcz idealna. Ostre promienie porannego słońca oświetlały nasze twarze, kiedy wjeżdżaliśmy na opustoszałą jeszcze autostradę. Uchyliłem okno Chanyeolowego Mustanga, pozwalając, by wiatr orzeźwiająco smagał moje lekko zarumienione policzki. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie beztrosko, przymykając oczy. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, a fakt, że miałem spędzić cały tydzień tylko z ukochanym, czynił moje życie kompletnym. Nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Our Last Summer

Nigdy nie uważałem się za kogoś wyjątkowego. Byłem tylko zwyczajnym osiemnastolatkiem, który niczym nie wyróżniał się od innych. Nie umiałem sklejać samolotów, nie zbierałem znaczków, nie grałem fantastycznie w piłkę, nie byłem też orłem z matematyki. W zamian za to lubiłem podróżować, uwielbiałem dźwięki gitary, czasami miałem ochotę poimprezować, napić się taniego alkoholu czy po prostu zapalić jak chyba każdy w moim wieku. Nie było we mnie nic niezwykłego. A jednak był ktoś, kto twierdził, że jestem idealny. Byłem dla niego całym światem.

Miałem kilku przyjaciół, którzy mimo iż czasami miewałem humorki, spędzali ze mną czas. Krisa poznałem na zajęciach z angielskiego w drugiej klasie podstawówki. Chłopak był wysoki jak niejedno drzewo w parku, a jego twarz miała najbardziej wredny wyraz, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Miał bardzo ciepłą osobowość, co w żaden sposób nie współgrało z jego wyglądem. Dlatego też czasami używał go, by odpędzić od siebie osoby, które nie były godne jego uwagi, a zaczynały się do niego przystawiać. Yifan, bo tak brzmiało jego prawdziwe imię, był zapalonym sportowcem. Biegał, grał w kosza i pływał.

To chyba dzięki temu rok później dołączył do nas Tao. Tak jak Kris, był Chińczykiem i był w naszym wieku. Interesowały go sztuki walki, oglądał anime, a czasami lubił zagrać z Yifanem mini mecz. Wówczas ja byłem sędzią. Mimo iż wiele razy zastanawiałem się, nigdy nie udało mi się odgadnąć, jakim cudem Zitao znalazł drogę do serca Krisa. Może to przez wspólne treningi, które z czasem zamieniły się w potajemne schadzki w szkolnym magazynku. A może przez wzajemne kupowanie śniadań, które po kilku miesiącach w liceum zamieniło się w jedzenie z tego samego talerza.

Chyba nie znajdę na to wyjaśnienia. Wiem jednak, w jaki sposób do naszej paczki dostał się Yixing. On także był Chińczykiem (woah, zaczynałem czuć się jak emigrant wśród własnych znajomych), ale był od nas rok młodszy i poznaliśmy go dopiero w gimnazjum. Nie obchodziła go gra w kosza, choć czasem to robił. Nie był szóstkowym uczniem, chociaż nie był najgorszy. Zhang potrafił pięknie grać na pianinie i świetnie tańczyć. Czasami zazdrościłem mu muzycznego talentu, jako że sam czasami słuchałem spokojnej muzyki i bardzo chciałem umieć grać na jakimś instrumencie.

Zaraz na początku liceum zaznajomiłem się z chłopakiem o imieniu Chanyeol. Wpadliśmy na siebie zupełnie przypadkiem. Dokładniej to ja na niego wpadłem, niosąc za karę stos książek do biblioteki. Nie widząc, co znajduje się przede mną, nadepnąłem go na stopę, a potem wylądowałem na podłodze. Nie pomógł mi się pozbierać. Raczej patrzył na mnie pytającym wzrokiem, a ja tylko się speszyłem. Wcale nie miałem na celu staranowania go przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Wybełkotałem przeprosiny, a potem jakoś odnalazłem drogę do biblioteki.

Nie spodziewałem się, że następnego dnia Chanyeol będzie czekał na mnie przy mojej szafce. Skąd w ogóle wiedział, która jest moja? Ponieważ poprzedniego dnia nie miałem okazji dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć, zrobiłem to w tamtej chwili. Miał duże, brązowe oczy i czarne włosy oraz charakterystycznie odstające uszy, był też prawie tak wysoki jak Kris. Niby wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie, a mimo to moje serce drgnęło, kiedy tak mu się przypatrywałem.

– Jestem Chanyeol – powiedział niskim, głębokim głosem, aż z wrażenia język ugrzązł mi w gardle.

Od tych dwóch słów zaczęła się nasza znajomość. Wkrótce dowiedziałem się, że Park lubi słuchać rocka, potrafi cudownie grać na gitarze i kocha podróżować. Nie był zbyt wylewną osobą, rzadko kiedy dzielił się z kimś swoimi przemyśleniami. Często ukrywał się w swoim świecie, gdzie układał teksty piosenek, równocześnie tworząc do nich muzykę w swojej głowie. Poza szkołą ubierał się zupełnie inaczej, niż to sobie wyobrażałem. Wciskał się w podarte jeansy i zakładał luźne koszulki. Często się uśmiechał, nawet bez powodu. Jego śmiech był zaraźliwy.

Dwa tygodnie wystarczyły, żebyśmy stali się parą. I pomimo bliskich stosunków, jakie między nami panowały, Chanyeol nie chciał zostać członkiem naszej paczki. Chciał spotykać się ze mną sam.

W wakacje po drugiej klasie liceum wpadł mi do głowy iście szalony pomysł. Postanowiłem namówić mojego chłopaka na tygodniową wycieczkę. Ot, spontaniczny wypad w nieznane. Na początku Park nie chciał się na to zgodzić, ale po kilku namowach udało mi się dopiąć swego. Zabraliśmy w torbie najpotrzebniejsze ubrania, jakieś pieniądze i gitarę Chanyeola, wrzuciliśmy to wszystko do samochodu i odjechaliśmy nie myśląc o niczym, jak o odkrywaniu świata.

Pogoda tego dnia była wręcz idealna. Ostre promienie porannego słońca oświetlały nasze twarze, kiedy wjeżdżaliśmy na opustoszałą jeszcze autostradę. Uchyliłem okno Chanyeolowego Mustanga, pozwalając, by wiatr orzeźwiająco smagał moje lekko zarumienione policzki. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie beztrosko, przymykając oczy. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, a fakt, że miałem spędzić cały tydzień tylko z ukochanym, czynił moje życie kompletnym. Nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej.

– Tak w ogóle, to dokąd zmierzamy? – zagadnąłem, rozchylając jedną powiekę i zerkając na Parka.

– Chciałeś jechać w nieznane, więc jedziemy, gdzie poprowadzi nas droga – odparł Chanyeol nieco zachrypniętym głosem, uśmiechając się do mnie łobuzersko.

_Ach,_ westchnąłem w myślach. Właśnie za to go kochałem. Spełniał wszystkie moje prośby, ale w tym samym czasie także czerpał z nich radość. Nie mogłem trafić lepiej. Czasami miewałem przemyślenia, że może nie zasłużyłem na kogoś takiego. Wówczas ciepłe usta mojego chłopaka wyrywały mnie z krainy beznadziejności i bzdurnego myślenia.

Czas płynął powoli, ale to nie znaczy, że mi się nudziło. Przez szybę podziwiałem mijane widoki: radośnie fruwające w powietrzu ptaki, drzewa zuchwale kołysane przez wiatr, płynące na niebie zmiennokształtne chmury. Zachwycałem się nimi jak niedoświadczone dziecko, które pierwszy raz w życiu znalazło się poza domem. Pomimo że wcale tak nie było, trochę czułem się w ten sposób. Być może to za sprawą obecności Chanyeola, a może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy pojechałem gdziekolwiek bez uprzedniego planowania.

Gdy drzewa za oknem zaczynały zlewać się w nudne zielone plamy, a niebo stało się oceanem pełnym wygłodniałych meandrów bieli, ziewnąłem szeroko, na co Park tylko się zaśmiał. Przetarłem leniwie oczy, po czym nacisnąłem guzik radia. Skrzeczące dźwięki elektrycznej gitary rozeszły się po całym samochodzie, dlatego zasłoniłem uszy dłońmi, a następnie prędko zmieniłem stację. Zredukowałem głośność tak, by nie podrażniała mojego słuchu.

– Hej, dlaczego przełączyłeś?! – odezwał się nagle Park, rzucając mi poniekąd groźnie spojrzenie.

– Wiesz, że nie lubię tego wstrętnego jazgotu – odparłem nonszalancko.

– Ale to było Red Hot Chili Pepers – obruszył się mój chłopak i pokręcił głową.

– Och, no przepraszam – powiedziałem głosem zbitego szczeniaka, przesuwając palcami po policzku bruneta, na co on po prostu czule się uśmiechnął.

Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut wsłuchiwałem się w muzykę płynącą z głośników, rozkoszując się znanymi piosenkami. Kiedy tylko usłyszałem ukochany dźwięk gitary, odchrząknąłem, przygotowując się do śpiewu.

– _I think I’ve had enough, I might get a little drunk_ – mój głos zagłuszał wokal Rihanny na oryginalnym nagraniu. – _Now I’m four, five seconds from wildin’ and we got three more days ‘til Friday. I’m just trying make it back home by Monday mornin’, I swear I wish somebody to tell me._ _Ooh, that’s all I want._

Chanyeol co jakiś czas rzucał mi ukradkowe spojrzenia, a w jego oczach mogłem dostrzec migoczące iskierki. Na ustach chłopaka gościł szeroki uśmiech, do którego od samego początku miałem słabość. Zacząłem śpiewać coraz głośniej, a kiedy mój głos załamał się, powodując, że zacząłem wydawać z siebie nieczyste dźwięki, wybuchnąłem gromkim śmiechem. Park zaraz mi zawtórował, poczułem jak moje serce drży z radości.

Po zmroku, gdy na dworze zaświeciły się już wszystkie lampy, ukochany zatrzymał samochód na poboczu. Zerknąłem na niego zdziwiony.

– Nie jedziemy dalej? – spytałem cicho, a Chanyeol wolno pokręcił głową. – Dlaczego?

– Musimy się przespać – odparł, przeczesując palcami włosy.

Po chwili czarnowłosy wysiadł z auta, pozostawiając mnie samemu sobie. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, więc pospiesznie wyszedłem za nim. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że znajdujemy się na plaży. Chłodna wieczorna bryza przyjemnie rozwiewała moje włosy, gdy wzrokiem szukałem chłopaka. On wyciągał z samochodu koc i swoją gitarę. Przygryzłem wargę, zastanawiając się, jakie są jego zamiary.

– Będziemy nocować na plaży – oznajmił Park, wręczając mi koc. – Rozłóżmy go bliżej morza, będzie nam się lepiej spało.

Pokiwałem głową i niemal pobiegłem, by przygotować nam miejsce do snu. Okazało się, że w gruby koc zawinięty był mniejszy, żebyśmy mogli się nim okryć. Kiedy już wszystko przygotowałem, zdjąłem buty i usiadłem na ciepłym podłożu, spoglądając w dal. Samotne światła oddalonych statków i latarni odbijały się w wodzie, która mąciła ich stały blask. Przenosząc wzrok na niebo, mogłem dostrzec dobrze znane mi konstelacje, których widokiem nigdy nie przestawałem się upajać.

– Podoba ci się pas Oriona, huh? – zagadnął szeptem Chanyeol, zajmując miejsce obok mnie.

– Zawsze jest taki jasny – odparłem i spuściłem wzrok, pogrążając się w myślach.

– To dlatego, że gwiazdy, które go tworzą, są dużo większe i jaśniejsze od Słońca – wyjaśnił Park.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego życzliwie. Uważałem, że był bardzo mądry, ale stanowczo za mało z kimkolwiek rozmawiał. Nie zauważyłem bowiem, żeby spędzał przerwy z kimś innym poza mną. Był raczej typem samotnika.

Ciche brzdąkanie gitary sprawiło, że moje serce podskoczyło wesoło. Czarnowłosy stroił instrument, więc mogłem oczekiwać ckliwej kołysanki. Naprawdę lubiłem słuchać takich poruszających dźwięków, dlatego nie miałem na co narzekać. Kiedy usłyszałem płynną melodię położyłem się wygodnie i zamknąłem oczy.

– _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down. What’s going on in that beautiful mind? I’m on your magical mystery ride. And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright._

Niski, ciepły głos doprawiony poetyczną chrypką roznosił się dookoła. Pieszczotliwie kołysał moje serce i myśli, sprawiając, że te zaczęły żeglować w kierunku osoby mojego chłopaka. Znów począłem zastanawiać się, czy rzeczywiście na niego zasłużyłem.

_– ‘Cause all of me loves all of you._ _Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning._

Łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach, gdy przewróciłem się na bok, plecami do Chanyeola. Kochałem go całym sercem i nie chciałem go stracić. Musiałem o niego dbać i codziennie walczyć na nowo, gdyż nie wyobrażałem sobie bez niego ani jednego dnia w moim życiu.

Następnego ranka obudził mnie tkliwy pocałunek w policzek, który wywołał uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Ziewnąłem i przetarłem bez pośpiechu oczy. Dostrzegłem, że Park kupił kawę i sushi na śniadanie. Jedliśmy, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Wymienialiśmy słuszne uwagi o pogodzie i o tym, jak minęła nam noc. Wówczas ukochany poinformował mnie, że cały czas, od kiedy tylko się położył, spałem wtulony w jego pierś.

Po smacznym posiłku nie zwlekaliśmy dłużej i ruszyliśmy w dalszą podróż. Tęsknym wzrokiem żegnałem błękitne, szumiące morze. Smutno machałem do fal, które zdawały się mówić mi „do widzenia”. Przeniosłem spojrzenie na drogę przed nami, wzdychając cicho. Mknęliśmy przed siebie zupełnie bez konkretnego celu. Podobało mi się to, bo mogliśmy zatrzymać się w dowolnym miejscu, nie zwracając uwagi na nic.

Kolejne kilka dni spędziliśmy na spaniu w Mustangu, wpadaniu do małych barów znajdujących się w pobliżu i spacerowaniu za rękę po mijanych parkach. Nie obyło się bez zwiedzania nieznanych świątyń, jedzenia lodów oraz cukrowej waty i szwendaniu się po bardzo interesujących muzeach. Nabyłem parę pamiątek, by potem mieć co wspominać. Kupiłem śmiesznie wyglądającego, grubego bożka, który ponoć miał przynieść w życiu szczęście i zapewnić zdrowie całej rodzinie. W moje posiadanie wszedł również niewielki listek wytopiony z brązu. Miał on uszlachetniać miłość moją i Chanyeola. Nigdy nie wierzyłem w bujdy, jakimi były wszelakie przesądy, jednak te przedmioty naprawdę trafiały w mój gust.

Ostatniego wieczoru naszej podróży zatrzymaliśmy się w jednym z przydrożnych moteli, które mijaliśmy na trasie. Chcieliśmy chociaż raz porządnie się wyspać, a to było najlepszą okazją. Wnętrze budynku nie było najpiękniejsze. Niebieska farba odpadała ze ścian, na których wisiały tu i ówdzie tandetne plakaty. Stare, sosnowe biurko stanowiło stolik recepcji, przy którym stała tęga kobieta w średnim wieku. Wzięliśmy z Parkiem dwuosobowy pokój z jednym łóżkiem. Właścicielka rzucała nam podejrzliwe spojrzenia, ale żaden z nas nic nie powiedział.

Pomieszczenie w środku było idealnie dopasowane do reszty motelu. Ciężkie, pożółkłe zasłony wisiały posępnie w oknie, zasłaniając widok na nocne niebo. Mnie to nie przeszkadzało, Chanyeolowi najwyraźniej też nie. Prędko zająłem miejsce na niezbyt przyjemnie pachnącym łóżku i posłałem chłopakowi delikatny uśmiech.

– Zamawiamy chińszczyznę na kolację? – spytał, wyjmując z kieszeni telefon. – Chyba, że masz ochotę na coś innego… – Spojrzał na mnie, wyczekująco unosząc brew.

– Chińszczyzna brzmi świetnie – odparłem, rozsiadając się wygodniej. Próbowałem nie zwracać uwagi na dość niesympatyczną zamszową kapę w kolorze czerwonego wina, która stanowiła przykrycie.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, a nasze jedzenie już przyjechało. Wyższy zapłacił i usadowił się naprzeciw mnie. Powoli i trochę niezdarnie nabierałem pałeczkami makaron, za to chętnie łowiłem kawałeczki warzyw i kurczaka. Kątem oka widziałem, jak Park mi się przygląda, dlatego posłałem mu cwaniacki uśmieszek. Nie rozmawialiśmy. Cieszyliśmy się wzajemną obecnością, miłą atmosferą, jaka nas otaczała i rozkoszowaliśmy się ostrym smakiem posiłku.

Po kolacji pozbierałem puste opakowania i butelki po mrożonej herbacie i poszedłem je wyrzucić. Właśnie nachylałem się nad koszem, kiedy usłyszałem cichy pomruk.

– Co? – zapytałem, marszcząc brwi.

– Masz ładny tyłek. Kształtny – odpowiedział Chanyeol, a na mojej twarzy wykwitły dwa soczyste rumieńce.

– Yah! – podniosłem głos. – Co to ma być?! Od kiedy jesteś taki bezpośredni?! – Wróciłem na swoje miejsce na łóżku.

– Tylko stwierdziłem fakt – bronił się.

– Ale wiesz, mógłby być ładniejszy, gdybyś odrobinę poćwiczył – odezwał się Park po dość długiej chwili ciszy.

Dłonią zakryłem usta, próbując ukryć cisnący się na nie uśmiech. Jeśli kiedykolwiek Chanyeol wspominał mi o ćwiczeniach, prawie zawsze chodziło mu o seks. Nie potrafiłem oprzeć się jego dużym dłoniom i miękkim wargom, jednak tym razem udawałem, że nie wiem, co ma na myśli.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zapytałem, unosząc jedną brew.

– Och, Baek – wyrwało się z jego ust. Brzmiało to poniekąd jak jęk, miało być dla mnie malutką podpowiedzią. – Nie każ mi cofać się do początku naszego związku. Przecież doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odrzekłem z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Chodzi o to, że tak cholernie cię pragnę, że mam ochotę zerwać z ciebie wszystkie ubrania, nawet nie pytając o pozwolenie.

– Więc to zrób.

Na odpowiedź z jego strony nie musiałem długo czekać. W jednej chwili poczułem na swoich ustach wargi Chanyeola, a na ciele jego skore dłonie. Nie zastanawiał się nad niczym. W pośpiechu zdejmował nasze ubrania, odpychając moje ręce na bok i pozwalając mi tylko cicho wzdychać, gdy próbowałem go w czymś wyręczyć.

Kiedy zostaliśmy w samej bieliźnie, Park wreszcie przestał trzymać swoje odruchy na wodzy. Nasz chaotyczny pocałunek przerodził się w gest pełen namiętności. Języki tańczyły rażone gromem sensualności, podczas gdy dłonie błądziły po wszystkich zakamarkach ciał. Nie chciałem ani na moment przerywać tej chwili, kiedy mogliśmy należeć tylko do siebie i nie liczyło się nic innego.

Westchnąłem, a wręcz jęknąłem, czując chłodne powietrze na swoich pośladkach. Jak przez mgłę obserwowałem, jak Chanyeol tworzy ścieżki ustami na moim torsie i brzuchu. Wygiąłem plecy w łuk od wszystkich czułych muśnięć i liźnięć, nie mogąc znieść potęgującej się we mnie rozkoszy. Mój oddech był znacznie przyspieszony, płytki. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić z rękami, więc instynktownie wplotłem je we włosy ukochanego.

W pewnej chwili poczułem chłodny palec drażniący moje wejście. Nie mogłem opanować lubieżnego stęknięcia, które wymknęło się spomiędzy moich warg. Nim się obejrzałem, Chanyeol zaczął porządnie mnie przygotowywać, dbając o wszystkie szczegóły. Chciał, by było mi dobrze. I choć z początku jak za każdym razem odczuwałem dyskomfort, z czasem sam bezwstydnie poruszałem biodrami. Każdy mój mięsień spinał się, błagając o więcej. Pragnąłem go. Pragnąłem, by nasze ciała połączyły się w jedno.

Sapnąłem, kiedy Park cofnął dłoń. Nie zdążyłem nawet nabrać powietrza, gdy dosłownie po sekundzie wszedł we mnie, rozpychając swoim członkiem moje wnętrze. Jęknąłem przeciągle, odchylając do tyłu głowę. Brunet natychmiast zaczął pieścić moją szyję. Ssał ją, gryzł, całował i lizał. Wiedziałem, że zostawił sporo malinek. Zawsze potrafił się mną zająć, a następnego dnia uwielbiał oglądać ślady swoich aktów. Mówił wtedy, że należę tylko do niego. Ja na potwierdzenie kiwałem głową, beztrosko się uśmiechając.

Gdy Chanyeol poruszył biodrami, z mojego gardła wydarła się salwa niepohamowanego śmiechu, zamiast głębokiego jęku. Nic nie mogłem poradzić, że zareagowałem w ten sposób, gdy łóżko z impetem uderzyło o ścianę. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że kilka płatów różowo mdłej farby spadło na podłogę.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał zmieszany.

– To łóżko skrzypi. Musisz uważać, żeby go nie rozwalić – odparłem, uspokajając się choć na moment.

Mojego chłopaka zdawało się to nie powstrzymywać przed niczym, dlatego pchał we mnie coraz mocniej. Drewniana rama raz po raz spotykała się ze ścianą, a mój śmiech zamieniał się w głośniejsze westchnięcia oraz jęki. Oplotłem Parka nogami w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Złączyłem nasze wargi w gorącym pocałunku. Pragnąłem go z każdą chwilą bardziej i bardziej. Zdecydowanie mogłem powiedzieć, że uprawialiśmy miłość, a nie tylko się pieprzyliśmy.

Nagle poczułem dużą, pewną dłoń na swoim członku. Zaskomlałem, odrywając swoje usta od tych Chanyeola. Jego dotyk był dla mnie magią. Sprawiał, że mój rozsądek stawał się słaby, zdrowe zmysły uciekały gdzieś w siną sal, a ciało reagowało na nawet najdrobniejszy ruch. Moje serce zaś drżało, aż prawie brakowało mi tchu.

Niewielki pokój wypełniało gorące powietrze złączonych oddechów, dźwięk uderzanych o siebie nagich ciał oraz niepohamowane odgłosy naszego seksu.

– A-ach, Chanyeol, mocniej, błagam – wyjęczałem mu wprost w usta.

Od razu spełnił moją prośbę, nie bacząc na to, że łóżko trzeszczało jeszcze intensywniej.

– Co tylko sobie życzysz, księżniczko – wymruczał i złożył kolejny żarliwy pocałunek na moich wargach.

Spełnienie nadeszło lada chwila. Moje nasienie wylądowało na dłoni ukochanego oraz na moim brzuchu. Poczułem jeszcze kilka mocnych pchnięć, które niemal doprowadziły mnie do obłędu, a potem Chanyeol doszedł we mnie, szepcząc błogie „Kocham cię”. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i pocałowałem go leniwie. Park jeszcze przez jakiś czas droczył się ze mną, muskając czubek mojego nosa.

Jak doprowadziliśmy się do względnego porządku, weszliśmy prędko pod kołdrę. Od razu przylgnąłem policzkiem do nagiej piersi chłopaka, a ręką oplotłem go w pasie. Nigdy dotąd nie byłem tak bardzo przekonany o tym, że wszystko dzieje się dokładnie tak, jak powinno. Miałem Chanyeola, kochałem go z wzajemnością, troszczyłem się o nas i po prostu byłem szczęśliwy. Nic przecież nie mogło zburzyć fundamentów naszego związku, jakimi były miłość, zaufanie i szczerość. A jednak tej nocy nie mogłem z jakiegoś powodu zasnąć.

Następnego dnia jak najszybciej zapłaciliśmy za pokój i udaliśmy się w powrotną drogę do domu. Recepcjonistka motelu posyłała w naszym kierunku znaczące spojrzenia, dlatego pospiesznie załatwiliśmy konieczne sprawy, a potem wyszliśmy. W zasadzie nie obchodziło mnie, czy inni ludzie słyszeli nas poprzedniego wieczoru. Prawdopodobieństwo było dość spore, ale to było moje życie i robiłem to, na co miałem ochotę, nawet jeśli pozostałym wydawało się to niestosowne.

Będąc z powrotem w aucie, zasnąłem prawie natychmiast. Wcale mnie to nie zaskoczyło. W czasie bezsennej nocy rozmyślałem o wszystkim, co mi się do tej pory przytrafiło. Moje serce ściskało się bezlitośnie, gdy przypominałem sobie wszystkie chwile spędzone z ukochanym. Nie zamieniłbym ich na nic w świecie. Były wyjątkowe. Były one tylko nasze. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o sekretnych randkach, skradzionych buziakach i niezamierzonym obmacywaniu w aucie Chanyeola.

Gdy wreszcie otworzyłem oczy i rzuciłem okiem na zegar, było już po czternastej. Spałem pięć godzin, a to znaczyło, że przejechaliśmy już pół drogi. Naprawdę ta drzemka mi pomogła. Odżyłem. Wyjrzałem przez okno. Rażące promienie ochoczo spoczęły na mojej twarzy, więc zachichotałem. Po chwili chciałem włączyć radio, jednak ukochany w ostatniej chwili odepchnął moją rękę. Spojrzałem na niego, mocno marszcząc brwi. Nigdy nie było sytuacji, gdy nie chciał słuchać swojego wstrętnego jazgotu, a tym razem byłem gotów mu na to pozwolić.

– Słuchaj, Baek, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – rozpoczął, mocno ściskając kierownicę. Chciałem spytać, o co chodzi, lecz nie zdążyłem. – Jesteśmy razem już prawie dwa lata i uważam, że to całkiem długo. Przynajmniej jak dla mnie. Jesteś cudownym człowiekiem. Masz piękny uśmiech, dobrze wyglądasz, jesteś inteligentny, podejmujesz spontaniczne decyzje i to w tobie lubię. – Na te słowa na moją twarz wpełzł szeroki uśmiech. – Ale nie czuję już tej chemii między nami. Nie wiem jak i kiedy, ale to wszystko się wypaliło.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Słowa utknęły mi w gardle, a serce zatrzymało się wpół biegu. Nie wierzyłem w to, co właśnie usłyszałem. – A-ale… przecież wczoraj kochaliśmy się i–

– Nie, Baek. Pieprzyłem cię, bo miałem na to ochotę – chłodna, szorstka odpowiedź padła z jego ust.

– C-co masz na myśli? – Poczułem, że w oczach szklą mi się łzy. Nie chciałem płakać i okazywać jak bardzo słaby jestem w tym momencie.

– To znaczy dokładnie to, co powiedziałem. Nie kocham cię już. I chcę, żebyśmy zerwali. Teraz.

Miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył mnie w twarz. Moja nietknięta kolorowa bańka radości rozprysła się w jednej sekundzie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić. Czy miałem wysiąść z auta i wracać na piechotę? Potrzebowałem krzyczeć, płakać, wrzeszczeć i wyzywać. A później chciałem usłyszeć, że to tylko żart i wtulić się w Chanyeola, kiedy on śmiałby się z tego, jak łatwowierny jestem.

– Odwiozę cię do domu. – W odpowiedzi tylko nerwowo pokiwałem głową, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Reszta drogi upłynęła w nieustannej, męczącej ciszy. Czasami słyszałem, jak Park wzdycha ciężko, patrząc na niewielki korek, jaki tworzył się przed nami. Ja zaś wlepiałem się w niebo, które zdążyło pokryć się szarymi, posępnymi chmurami. Moje serce łamało się za każdym razem od nowa, kiedy raz po raz odtwarzałem w głowie niedawno zasłyszane słowa Chanyeola. Nadal nie chciałem, by była to prawda. Myślałem, że kochaliśmy się bezgranicznie, że nasza słodka miłość nigdy nie będzie miała końca. Byłem zbyt głupi i dziecinny.

Wreszcie po kolejnych pięciu godzinach jazdy dotarliśmy pod bramę mojego domu. Przez kilka minut siedziałem na swoim miejscu, bezmyślnie wpatrując się przed siebie. Pragnąłem cofnąć czas. Nie wiedziałem, do którego momentu, ale chciałem, by nasze magiczne uczucie znowu istniało, codziennie napełniając mnie nową siłą do życia, która teraz uleciała ze mnie jak powietrze z przebitego balonu.

Usłyszałem stukanie w szybę. Chanyeol otworzył mi drzwi i wysiadłem z lekkim ociąganiem.

Stałem teraz naprzeciw niego. Nadal był tak samo przystojny, jego oczy nadal były duże i błyszczały tajemniczym blaskiem. Nic w nim się nie zmieniło. W dodatku wciąż kochałem go tak samo. Zbliżyłem się tak, że czubki naszych butów stykały się ze sobą. Uniosłem wzrok. Wiedziałem, że moje oczy są puste, smutne i nie mają już tych samych tańczących iskierek. Ostrożnie chwyciłem jego twarz w dłonie, na co nie protestował, a potem wspiąłem się na palce i złożyłem na jego ustach ostatni, pożegnalny pocałunek.


End file.
